The new beginning
by hitsuhina1220
Summary: yes this is not the first chapter yet but soon there will be.


A.N: I don't really know what to say. But this is the new beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters except one.

Name: Fiera Shitsumi 

Age: 16 

Occupation: Substitute Soul Reaper (Like ichigo :D) 

Best Friend(s): Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku and Soi Fon. 

Boyfriend: Ichigo Kurosaki () 

Background: When she was younger, she couldn't of been happier. She had a loving family, Money, Education and friends. fiera didn't think much of her ability to see Ghosts, In fact, she kind of liked it. When she met your first Hollow when she was 10 years old at a Soccer Game. fiera had no clue how to beat it, so she ran. The Hollow chased her, because of your high Spiritual Energy, and soon had her cornered in an alley. Just as it closed in on her, and she lost all hope, it let out a terrifying screech, and exploded into dust. When you opened your eyes, you were faced with two older men. One had long black hair, with Keshlins (Those things in Byakuya's hair) and a completely emotionless face. The other male had startlingly red hair in a tight ponytail, tattoos on his eyebrows and a feral, almost wolfish grin on his face. The red-headed male walked over to fiera and helped her up, introducing them as well. Renji Abarai was the red-head, and Byakuya Kuchiki was the other one. she made her aqquatance and thanked them for saving her and went to leave, when she were called back. Byakuya told her that she had the promise of being a very powerful Soul Reaper, and you were confused. Renji and he explained it all to her, and afterwards, her brain hurt. When asked her decision, she said you'd think about it. fiera turned yet again to leave, but was called back again. After a little bit of persuading, Renji and Byakuya had convinced her to become a Substitue Soul Reaper for now, and a full shinigami later. Fiera then went to go find your family after that, Her brain seriously hurting now. 

~~What they think~~

Ichigo Kurosaki: *He blushes slightly* Uh...Fiera's okay...She's very attractive...Strong minded and a little like Renji, but we don't fight. I enjoy her company and she's pretty funny. Rukia and Renji keep teasing us, calling us love birds. *Sweatdrop* (Thinks: I love everything about her...) 

Rukia Kuchiki: Fiera's hilarious. She's a real clown. *She laughs* But when she gets serious, or angry, it's like a whole new person just took over. She'll do whatever it takes to protect friends and family. Were Best friends, and have been since she first became a Substitue Soul Reaper. I think ichigo has a thing for her...*She smirks* 

Renji Abarai: Fiera? Oh yeah her! She's awesome. She's a lot like me, and she can DRINK! She can also hold her liquor better then Hisagi can! When she gets fighting, she's deadly though. And when she fights, she has this glint in her eyes, like this amuses her. I think her and Ichigo would be a sickeningly cute pair. 

Uryu Ishida: *Pushes his glasses up his nose, revealing no emotion what-so-ever* She's obnoxious. 

Orihime Inoue: Fiera is really funny and kind! She goes shopping with me a lot, and in school we hang out at lunch a lot! But I think she likes Ichigo...*She smiles sadly* Oh well. They'd look cute together! 

Chad (Or Sado): *He smiles gently* Fiera is one of a kind. 

Kisuke Urahara: *He grins* her? Oh she comes into my shop with Strawberry often! *He chuckles* I asked them once if they were dating and the reaction was priceless! Fiera's eyes widened, and her cheeks went red and she started stuttering. Ichigo wasn't much better! 

Yoruichi Shihouin: She a very strong young girl, I'll give her that, but I don't really like her. 

Ikkaku Madarame: When I first met, I thought she was idiotic. Then I fought her. She damn near beat me, and she's just a Substitue! If Byakuya hadn't stepped in, I'd of been ground meat! *He shakes his head* 

Yumichika Ayasegawa: *He crosses his arms and closes his eyes snottily* Even though she beat me, I still have one thing over her! Something she lacks! BEAUTY! 

Shigekuni Yamamoto: *He smiles softly* Ahh... Shitsumi Fiera. She will make a most excellent Shinigami. She has the promise of a Captain. Her hard work and skills exceed those of a normal Shinigami. 

Soi Fon: She has promise, that girl. I would not mind having her in my squad, although I do believe that she will become a Captain, with her skills. 

Marechiyo Omaeda: She seems very powerful, but I don't know a whole lot about her. 

Retsu Unohana: *She smiles sweetly* She is a very caring, strong willed girl. 

Isane Kotetsu: I have seen her, but I do not know her very much...She seems nice enough though 

Byakuya Kuchiki: *He remains emtionless* Shitsumi Fiera has skill, and would make a great Shinigami. I have no other comment on her. 

Sajin Komamura: I do not know much more then what I have heard from the other Captains. 

Iba Tetsuzaemon: *Blank look* who? 

Shunsui Kyoraku: *Grins* Ahh...She is beautiful! She would be great in my squad! 

Nanao Ise: *Sighs at her Captain's words* She seems nice enough, and I have heard she's powerful, but I do not know much else. 

Toshiro Hitsugaya: *He doesn't look up from his paperwork* other than seeing her a few times walking around with Kurosaki, and going out drinking with My Lieutenant, I do not know her. 

Rangiku Matsumoto: Aww! She's so cute! We go out drinking alot, and when we do it's always a riot! She's like the sister I never had! She also helps me with my paperwork! *She laughs* 

Kenpachi Zaraki: I want to battle her to test her strengths... 

Yachiru Kusajishi: Ken-Chan talks about wanting to battle her, but I have no clue who she is! 

Mayuri Kurutsuchi: I have heard of her, but I don't know her enough to state an opinion... 

Nemu Kurutsuchi: *She blinks* I don't know who you're talking about... 

Joshiro Ukitake: *Coughs slightly* She's kind as a butterfly, yet as deadly as a Cougar. She'd do well as a captain. 

Shuhei Hisagi: Damn, She's hot! We go drinking together alot, and DAMN Can she dance! If Strawberry didn't have his eyes on her, She'd be mine! 

Kira Izuru: *He sighs* She's so beautiful...I Wish I had enough guts to talk to her without sounding like an idiot... 

Momo Hinamori: *She laughs* I love her! She's so funny!


End file.
